1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mop, and more particularly to a mop including a changeable structure for allowing the mop members to be changed or replaced with the other ones.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical mops comprise a mop member, such as a spongy member or the like, solidly secured to the bottom end of a rod, for moping purposes. However, the mop member is solidly secured to the rod and may not be disengaged from the rod, such that the mop member may not be changed with the other ones. Particularly, the typical mop members are solidly secured to the wooden rod with a plastic bracket or the like. The wooden rod and the plastic bracket may be easily damaged or rotten after use. But, the mop members also may not be changed with the other ones after the wooden rod and the plastic bracket are damaged.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional mops.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a mop including a changeable structure for allowing the mop members to be changed or replaced with the other ones.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a mop comprising a bracket, a mop member engaged on the bracket, a frame engaged on the mop member and secured to the bracket for securing the mop member between the bracket and the frame, the frame including a channel formed therein, a bar received in the channel of the frame and including a fastener extended therefrom, a housing engaged onto the bar and the frame for stably retaining the bar in the frame, and a rod including a first end secured to the fastener of the bar for securing the mop member to the rod. The bar may be disengaged from the housing and the rod, and the frame may be disengaged from the bracket, such that the mop member may be changed with the other ones after the mop member has been damaged.
The frame includes two ends, the bracket includes two ends each having a hook extended therefrom and engaged with the ends of the frame for securing the bracket to the frame, and for securing the mop member between the bracket and the frame.
The bracket includes two sides each having a fence extended therefrom for forming a recess between the fences.
The frame includes at least one aperture formed therein, the bracket includes at least one finger extended therefrom and engaged through the mop member and engaged through the aperture of the frame. The finger of the bracket may be bent to engage with the frame for further solidly securing the bracket to the frame, and for further securing the mop member between the bracket and the frame.
The frame includes two sides each having a flange extended therefrom for forming the channel thereof between the flanges.
The housing includes a chamber formed therein for receiving the frame and the bracket and for allowing the bar to be solidly and stably retained within the channel of the frame.